You wanna race?
is a story made by Halifu Story It's a beautiful day in the Pride Lands, Fuli is running against Duma... Fuli(playful): Huwezi Kunichukua Duma! Duma(playful): That's what you think, but you know what Fuli! Fuli: No, what? Duma: I go Haraka Sana! Duma slowed down, gained momentum and jumped over Fuli. Duma: See you at Zuberi River! Fuli: Oh no! Not again! Near Zuberi River, the rest of The Lion Guard is playing with Bunga... Bunga(playful): Gotcha! Bunga is trying to pins Kion but it doesn't work, Kion is still standing. Kion(playful): Stop Bunga it's tickles. Ono(worried): Hapana! There are dusting clouds they come to us! Kion(focused): What? I see them too! Lion Guard and Bunga be prepared, I'm gonna use the roar. Ono flies away. Ono : Wait, Kion, don't use the roar it's Fuli and... Duma ! They race together ! Duma is in front of Fuli, but wait she follows him closely ! Seems she'll overtake him ! She overtakes him ! No wait, now they're are at the same level ! Fuli! Duma! Fuli! Duma! Fuliiiiiiiiii! Dumaaaaaaa! Duma arrived in first at Zuberi River and Fuli in second. Duma: Haraka! Sana! Lion Guard and Bunga: Woooooo Hoooooooo! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kion: Good game together. Bunga: Whoa! Duma, I'm impressed! Could we race together! I'm sure you have no chance with me! Duma(amused): Ha ha ha! Ok! At three. Fuli: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna hunt now, bye guys! Fuli leaves them. The Lion Guard, Bunga, and Duma: Bye Fuli! Duma(with dreamy expression): She's really good at running. Beshte: Yeah this is why she's in The Lion Guard. Bunga(playful): So at three?! Meanwhile at the Five Stones... Fuli(angry): I'm sick of him! Duma won against ME! AGAIN! I'm the fastest of The Lion Guard no? So why he wins all time! Song * Running is my life Near Zuberi River... Besthe: It's okay little B? Bunga(out of breath): Yeah, yeah... Duma(amused): You just did one race against me, and you're already tired. Kion: Great race, now could we do our morning pawtrol, guys? Beshte and Ono: Yes. Beshte: Sure but, and Fuli? Kion: Oh! Yeah! You're right Beshte. Ono? Ono: Affirmative. Ono flies away. Ono: I see her, but Hapana! She is running to the Outlands! Maybe she's going so fast, that she doesn't look around her. Duma(focused): Where she go in the Outlands! Ono: In the South. Duma: If I go now I could warn her! Duma go. Kion: Duma wait! Lion Guard we follow him! Bye Bunga! Lion Guard go. Bunga: Bye Lion Guard and good luck! Fuli arrived in the Outlands. Fuli: Oops... I'm a little carried away ! I do better go back to the Pride Lands. Janja: Well, well, well. What we've got here, is that Fuli from The Lion Guard?! Cheezi: Yes she is. Chungu: Or maybe she looks like her. Cheezi: Oh yeah, good point. Janja(annoyed): Oh! Shut up! Fuli: Janja! Let me back to Pride Lands or.. Janja(ironic): Or what ! You're alone. What's the hurry?! I have some news for you, good news: we have a prey, bad news: you're the prey! Ene attack! Fuli dodges the attack and Ene takes the ground in the face. Fuli is growling. But Duma appears and jump on Janja's face and arrives next to Fuli. Fuli: Duma! Duma: What are you doing here?! Fuli: I... Duma(worried): If you want us to get away from them ?! Fuli: Ok! Now! The two cheetahs run away from Janja and his pack, but these follow them. But now Fuli and Duma are stuck in stalemate. Duma growling to keep away hyenas. Janja(ironic): Ho oh! That was it?! Ha ha ha! Do it again, tell me. ROAAAAAAR! Janja : What!?! Janja look at up, Kion and the rest of the guard are here for Fuli and Duma now. Kion: When things become hard! All the Lion Guard: Here comes The Lion Guard! The Lion Guard attacks the hyenas, Fuli and Duma take the opportunity for fight too. They won the fight. Kion: Let's get out the here. Fuli take apart Duma for talk to him. Fuli: You ask me a question before, you remember? Duma: Yeah. Fuli: Hum... I run away from the Pride Lands because, you always win the races against me and I'm... tired of that. I'm the fastest of The Lion Guard, a guard who chose the best. Duma: You jealous?! Fuli: No ! Maybe... I'm especially afraid. Afraid to lose my place in the guard. To be in the guard is the best thing I ever had in my life ! But you deserve to be the fastest of The Lion Guard. Duma(amused) : Ha ha ha! Fuli: Why are you laughing! Duma : Oh Fuli. No one could replaces you from the guard even me! You know, I'm maybe the fastest of the Pride Lands but you're the fastest of the Lion Guard and that's so much better than to be the fastest of these Lands. You were chosen Fuli, not me! You're so cool. Fuli(blushing): Thanks! Duma is positionning himself to race. Duma: Do you want a revenge? Fuli: Ok. The last arrived at Pride Rock is a dirty hyena! Fuli goes without announcing the departure but Duma follows her. Duma: Hey! You're a cheater! The End Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Episodes Category:Halifu